


aaaaaaa

by Inkpot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Another Thread AU, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Neck Kissing, cause thinking of a proper title is too much of a pain, flustered Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), only matters for one line but shhhh, the title is just what I named my word doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Gadget drags Finn off to mess with him. That's it, that's the story.





	aaaaaaa

“What are y- whoa!” Finn yelped when Gadget grabbed his hand and yanked, dragging him away from the group. He caught Sonic grinning as he whispered something to a smirking Shadow before he was pulled out of the room and out of sight.

“Where are we going?” Finn asked, almost tripping as he tried to keep up with Gadget’s longer legged power walk. Gadget didn’t respond, so he fell silent and focused on not falling over.

Gadget rounded the corner into an empty meeting room and slammed Finn against the wall, staring down at him with a downright scary expression. Finn stared back at him, shrinking back against the wall. Gadget might be the fluffiest sunshine spirit to exist but his wrath was not something you wanted turned your way.

“So, uh,” Finn began, picking his words slowly. “I’m guessing I did something t-mmph?!” His eyes widened when he registered lips pressing insistently against his own. After a moment his eyes slipped closed and he started responding, moving his lips in time with Gadget’s.

One of Gadget’s hands slid down from his shoulder to his chest, ruffling his chest fluff and sending a shiver through his frame. He wasn’t sure whether or not he regretted choosing fluff over a scarf today, but damn if that didn’t feel nice.

He finally moved his hands from where they hung limp at his sides to thread his fingers through Gadget’s hair and tug him closer. Gadget resisted the attempt, instead breaking off the kiss to start nibbling along his jawline. Finn huffed quietly but allowed him to do as he pleased. Since it seemed like he planned to either way. And… it’s not like he really minded. Much.

Gadget smirked against his skin, licking a stripe over Finn’s neck that made him release a startled squeak. He bit his lip, feeling blood rush to his cheeks as Gadget nuzzled him before planting more kisses and licks along his neck. He managed to keep any other noises restrained, but couldn’t stop the shivers that ran through him as Gadget scratched gently at his chest and continued lavishing his neck in attention.

He made another surprised sound when he felt fingers carding through his tail, smoothing across the fur before moving to the small of his back and running his hand down and across his tail again before repeating the motion, slowing just a little at the divide between tail and torso. 

This time Finn couldn’t hold back an embarrassed whine. He shifted to wrap his arms around Gadget’s neck, clutching him like a lifeline as his knees went weak and whimpering when the attention to his neck suddenly stopped.

Gadget pulled back, and Finn managed to open his eyes enough to see the wolf examining his flushed face. He turned even redder and buried his muzzle against Gadget’s chest, releasing a muffled shriek as Gadget laughed and held him close.

“What the hell even was that?” Finn said when he felt like he could control his voice a little better. It was muffled by being spoken into Gadget’s chest, but he wasn’t about to move until his legs stopped feeling quite so jelly like.

He yelped when Gadget suddenly lifted him up by the thighs, grinning at him when they were suddenly nose to nose. It wasn’t his usual friendly grin, though; there was just a little too much fang showing, a little too much of a predatory glint in his eyes, and even though he had the higher vantage Finn suddenly felt very much like prey. “Don’t need a reason to make you squirm~”

Finn made another embarrassed noise and did his best to hide in Gadget’s shoulder. Gadget laughed again and patted his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com).


End file.
